Bloody Love
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles of Peri and Corrin. Possible spoilers M!Corrin X Peri. I'm also accepting any request.
1. A start

**So I fell in LOVE with Fire Emblem Fates just fell in love with everyone's favorite cotton-colored hair childlike killer, Peri. Once I accidently found out that you could develop a relationship with the characters and even MARRY them! Not to mention the little interactions between the characters and everything, ITS SO GOOD**

 **Anyway, I finished the game I'm working to get Revelations which is like a sorta happy ending and an alternate path.**

 **ANYWAY, ENOUGH TALKING READ! CORRIN X PERI**

* * *

When they first met, Peri took an instant liking to him, she loved the way he fought. She often referred to him as a bouncing ball of death, which seemed appropriate seeing as how his fighting style consisted of him jumping a lot.

Unlike Selena and Beruka who claimed to have watched over him, he wasn't sure if Peri or her partner Laslow did as well.

After the fight was over Peri quickly approached him, asking him how he was able to jump around so much, he couldn't really answer her, it was just his fight style. Plus the armor Peri wore would make her unable to jump like he could.

She was cute, child like, her soft voice croaked voice would always make him smile.

It wasn't until their first conversation that he discovered her true nature. Which didn't exactly help his new "Peaceful" way of fighting

But if there was one thing she did right, it was making a good meal out of meat.

When He asked her how she was able to cook so well she simply responded with "Thats a secret!" followed by a playful wink.

During planning she would always eagerly volunteer to pair up with Corrin, he sensed that maybe some of the other girls were getting jealous, seeing as how the looks they gave Peri whenever she clung to him. He didn't think much of it, she probably just admired how he fought in combat.

She did care for him though, like many of the others in his army. But others called her dedication to him...Abnormal, even Xander began to wonder whose retainer she really was, and would joke about it with him from time to time, though he could see Xander was a bit unhappy that Peri was loyal to someone else, but when questioned by Xander she would always respond with "My loyalty will always lie with you!"

He learned how fragile she was after being told that others made fun of her, and made a mental note to not become an enemy of her.

Everyday with her was like an adventure, which he didn't mind.

Today was one their rest days. Corrin was patrolling the castle grounds as usual, he was often told to not concern himself patrolling. But he did it anyway, one day he found Peri skipping around, her twintails bouncing up and down as she smiled. She noticed Corrin staring at her and she ran towards him.

"Lord Corrin! How are you doing this evening? Kill anything lately?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"N-No...Todays a rest day so I'm just going around telling everyone to take it easy today." He said, Peri pouted "Awww, but I wanted to kill!" She said.

"W-Well you can kill plenty tomorrow once we go into battle. Though I'd prefer you didn't kill anyone, rather just incapitate them..." He said, Peri just tilted her head, her twintails falling to the side, still smiling. Corrin sighed.

"Who is on cooking duty tonight?" He asked, wanting to change the subject. Peri thought for a moment "I don't know...I want to be on cooking duty though! I found a new spice I wanna try out!" She said, Corrin thought for a bit.

"That can be arranged, besides I'm sure everyone will be excited once they hear your the one cooking" He said, Peri blushed slightly.

"Your so sweet Lord Corrin, I could just give you a huggie-wuggie right now!" She said, opening up her arms. Corrin backed away a bit.

"Ah, that won't be necessary, Thank you though..." He said, Peri dropped her arms and pouted but then reverted back to her smiling state.

"Anyway, I'll go tell whoever is working at the mess hall that they have the night off, I'll come and get you in a bit" He said, Peri nodded "Okie Dokie!" She said happily before skipping off.

What an adorable creature

* * *

 **Another one of those "Pilot chapters" Just to see if this does well.**


	2. A Good Meal

**WOW! I am extremely surprised by the amount of feed back I got on the first chapter, guess I should continue with some more chapters.**

* * *

"Lord Corrin!"

He would know that cheerful voice anywhere, the sound of heels against the stone pavement could only mean one thing. The childlike-killer that had grown overly attached to him came running up behind him, jumping on his back.

She let go of his back and Corrin turned around to face Peri, who was grinning happily at him.

"What is it Peri?" He asked, smiling slightly, he enjoyed seeing Peri smiling, it made him happy seeing her smile. He wished he could see it everyday.

"Look at this meat! Its so drippy and still fresh with blood! Niles brought it back after hunting!" She said, holding up a slab of meat that looked freshly cut. It was indeed still dripping and Corrin looked behind Peri where a blood trail was behind her.

Corrin sighed, this was one of her flaws, she was extremely violent. He never really knew why, and she never disclosed with anyone. She would always respond with "Its a secret!"

"Should I make your favorite? I know how you love my cooking..." She said blushing slightly. That was true, whenever he would comeback after battles, distraught and haunted by his choice to fight his blood relatives. She would always give him what she called "Snuggie wuggie time" and then would cook him up an amazing dish with meat.

Corrin nodded "I would like that" He said, Peri's smile grew even brighter and she gave him another hug then stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"And then maybe I can give you some snuggie wuggie time tonight" She said, her voice sent a shiver down his spine and Peri back away blushing heavily but still smiling. She winked at him then ran off towards the mess hall.

He turned around and saw a flash of red hair duck behind a tree. He raised his eyebrow and approached it. It was Selena.

"Selena? What are you doing?" Corrin asked. Selena peeked out from behind the tree, blushing.

"N-Nothing Lord Corrin...I was just doing my daily patrols! You know, I always gotta be the best around here..." She said, it was clear she was hiding something, but Corrin knew Selena didn't like to be pestered so he ignored it for now.

"Alright, good job, be sure to stop by the mess hall, Peri is cooking tonight" He said, he thought he saw Selena pout but he was far to tired to bother with a double take, so he made his way to his tree house that Lilith made for him.

He walked in and fell flat on his bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He awoke to a feeling that something was clinging to his arm, he opened up his eyes and looked to his right, where he was met with a blue and pink hair. Along with a sleeping face.

He blushed heavily and back away quickly, falling off his bed with a loud crash.

"Wah! P-Peri!?" Corrin yelled, Peri sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Lord Corrin? What happened?" She said, sitting up all the way and sitting on the edge of Corrins bed.

"Why are you in my bed!?" He asked, Peri rubbed her eyes again and yawned then looked at Corrin with her single uncovered eye, smiling that same smile from before.

"Well...I came to tell you that dinner was ready buuuttt you were faasssst asleep. So I got sleepy too and decided to join you!" She said nonchalantly.

"B-But why?!" He asked.

"I promised you some snuggie wuggie time!" She said beaming, but that face quickly turned to one of sorrow

"Unless...You don't want me to give you snuggle time..."She said, her eyes tearing up. She always was child like and was easy to make cry.

"N-No! I enjoyed...Uh...Seeing you next to me..." He said, Peri smiled and tackled him into a hug, straddling him.

"Yay! Lord Corrin likes me!" She said giggling. Then she fell forward onto his chest.

"P-Peri?" He said stammering at the sudden sign of affection. He lifted her up by her shoulders and was surprised to see her fast asleep. He sighed and picked her up and set her in his bed.

As he did that, a scent caught his attention, he turned around and saw a big meal that wasn't there when he fell asleep. It looked well done. He went and grabbed the fork that was next to it and took a bite.

It was delicous, no doubt made by Peri.

He chuckled, she must've been up for a while to make.

He turned towards the sleeping killer on his bed, he smiled.

What an adorable creature


	3. A Deal

**Glad I'm not the only who upset by the lack of Peri X Corrin Fanfics. HOWEVER THERE AREN'T ENOUGH CORRIN X PERI FANART I AM ANGERY**

* * *

Corrin always loved talking to his army, he enjoyed hearing their stories and who they were.

As he was walking through the hallway of his castle, he heard hurried footsteps just around the corner, he peeked around where he was met with a face full of blonde hair.

"Ah! Lord Corrin! You have to help me!" Charlotte said, grasping his torso.

"What is it? Whats going on?" He asked, Charlotte's panicked tone made himself panic, what could possibly be going wrong at the castle?

He heard more hurried foots and look up from Charlotte's panicked face, he saw Peri with her sword drawn and a bloodlust look in her eye, she ran towards Charlotte but stopped when she saw Corrin and hid the sword behind her back, just like a child.

"Lord Corrin! How are you doing today?" She asked, Corrin noticed the Charlotte was no hiding behind his back.

"I'm doing fine...What were you doing with that sword?" He asked, Peri looked back and forth between Charlotte and Corrin.

"Just...Practicing..." She said and gave a nervous smile, Charlotte shook her head.

"She was trying to kill me!" She said, still behind Corrin, clutching his back tighter.

Corrin turned to Peri who was still smiling and sighed.

"Peri I can't have you going around trying to kill members of the army, why were you chasing Charlotte in the first place?" He asked, Peri's face turned bright red and looked away from Corrin, something that wasn't part of her personality, she almost seemed mature.

"No reason..." She said, Corrin sighed again.

"I won't bother getting into it, but please don't kill any of your fellow allies..." He said, Peri nodded and then walked off, Corrin raised his eyebrow, Peri was acting unusual today. He decided to ignore it.

"Peri doesn't mean bad, I hope you two can get along" He said, turning to Charlotte.

She nodded and the smiled at him "Thank you Lord Corrin!" She said and ran off to go do whatever it is she does.

He walked into his house, and shut the door. He sighed again, what an exhausting day.

He walked over to his bed and laid down, he heard the wooden floor creak and the bed shift as he was straddled by an unknown invader.

His eye's shot open and was met with a smiling Peri, in nothing but her undergarments.

"P-Peri!?" He yelled, startled. Peri leaned down against his chest and snuggled her head into the nape of his neck, her soft hair tickling the underside of his head.

"P-Peri, What are you doing?" He asked again, Peri looked up into his eyes, still smiling.

"I'm giving you some snuggie wuggie time!" She said.

"Haven't you been giving me enough snuggie wuggie time lately?!" He exclaimed, Peri pouted.

"Do you not like my snuggies?" She said, once again on the verge of tears.

"N-No...I..." He looked away blushing, Peri laughed and leaned against his chest again, snuggling against him.

Corrin didn't know he was holding his breath until Peri spoke to him.

"Lord Corrin...Do you enjoy my company?" She asked, once again surprising Corrin with her personality change.

He was confused by her question, Peri had never acted like this.

They remained silent for a bit longer before he answered.

"I do...I have a lot of fun with you...But why are you asking me this?" He asked.

"I don't want anyone to take you away...So lets make a deal." She shifted her entire body up to his ear.

"How about I become your personal chef?" She whispered, sending a shiver down Corrin's spine.

"Uh...Sure..." He said, he didn't know the correct way to respond to such a statement.

Peri smiled at him.

"Yay! Now how about some sleepy time?" She said, rolling off of him, laying next to him and falling asleep.

"Sleepy time?! Peri!?" He exclaimed surprised, but Peri was already fast asleep with a smile on her face.

What had he gotten himself into.


	4. A Proposal

**LOOK AT ALL THESE FOLLOWERS! THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY! Remember guys, I do take request! So feel free to send any in**

* * *

It had been about 2 weeks since Peri claimed her title as "Corrin's Personal Chef", she made it well known around the castle too.

She also took it upon herself to greet Corrin with food every time he entered his house.

His sisters often made fun of him, asking him when the wedding was, when he was gonna have kids.

He brushed it off with a blush and a laugh, but he began to think...That maybe getting engaged to this personal chef of his wouldn't be such a bad idea.

He brought Elise and Xander with him to find a fitting ring for her, Elise to help with the girly aspect and Xander to help with Peri's personally taste. He found a fitting ring, a simple silver band with a ruby on top.

After a meeting with Xander and his other siblings he walked into his house, expecting the usual happy Peri to greet him with a tasty meal made of the reddest meat.

But instead, he was met with Peri in nothing but an apron, she was smiling that happy, childlike smile holding his meal in her hand.

He was stunned, standing still in the door frame remaining silent.

"Welcome home Lord Corrin!" She said smiling, handing his meal to him, still smiling.

"Uh...Peri...Why are you in nothing but an apron?" He asked,

"Don't worry silly, I'm wearing a thong! I'm not an indecent woman!" She said, turning around for him to see, he blushed even heavier and turned away.

"T-Thats good..." He stuttered, Peri tilted her head, her bangs falling to the side.

"Is everything okay Lord Corrin?" She said. "Your face is all red!"

She set his meal down on the nearby coffee table and hurriedly approached him, she lifted up his bangs and pressed her forehead against his, Corrin's face turned even a darker shade of red.

"Hmm...Doesn't seem you have a fever, that's good!" She said backing away and sitting down at the table.

"Come eat! I made it with the bloodiest mean I could find!" Peri said.

Corrin recovered from the sudden contact and went to go sit down across from Peri. He picked up the knife and fork and began to eat.

After he was about half-way done, he could feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket.

He set down the knife and fork, Peri tilted her head.

"Is something the matter, Lord Corrin? She asked, standing up and leaning forward towards him, her cleavage was partially exposed and he looked down at his plate blushing.

He sighed and decided to look her in the eyes.

"Peri what do you think of me?" He asked, Peri thought for a moment before smiling and looking back at him.

"I care a lot about you, I'll slay anyone you tell me to!" She said. Corrin didn't really know how to take that, but decided to just go for it.

He stood up and walked around to table towards Peri, who was staring at him confused.

"Lord Corrin? Is everything okay?" She asked, Corrin nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine, in fact you can make it better." He said.

"What do you mean, Lord Corrin?" She asked.

Corrin took the ring out of his pocket and showed it Peri, who's uncovered eye widened in surprise.

"L-Lord Corrin...Are you asking me to..." She stuttered, Corrin nodded and Peri began to cry.

"P-Peri are you okay?" He asked, Peri nodded and sniffed. Then looked up at him and smiled.

"I am Lord Corrin, I'm just so happy!" She exclaimed, standing up and hugging him tightly.

"Oh! I know nothing will EVER come between us!" She exclaimed happily, she then whispered in his ear.

"Because I'll eviscerate anyone who tries..."

That statement sent a chill down his spine, but he was used to that. He loved Peri, and she loved him.

What more could he ask for.


	5. A Intimate Night

**Request from a guest, the request was Peri and Corrin's first time in the bed...So why not?**

 **Lemons inbound.**

* * *

It was Peri's Idea, she had been dropping hints for weeks now.

Corrin had announced that the army would be taking a break from fighting to celebrate Corrin and Peri's engagement. While Xander thought it was a bad idea, it took some convincing before he came around to like the idea.

Peri thought this was a good idea to get closer to her beloved, she had dropped several hints, from asking him subtly to serving dinner to him on her naked body, to even doing what she thought would allure him the most:

Bathing in blood naked, which he did not enjoy for some reason.

She walked around pouting, thinking of an idea to get her beloved Corrin to embrace her in the way she wanted.

As she was walking she bumped into something soft, she looked up and saw it was her sister-in-law, Camilla.

"Ah, if it isn't my dear sister-in-law, you seem troubled." She said, Peri nodded.

"I am Lady Camilla, my beloved Corrin won't embrace me at night..." She said pouting, puffing her cheeks out.

"Ah, you two still haven't done it yet?" She said, surprised. She thought for a bit.

"I think I have an idea, follow me." She said, smiling deviously. Peri followed her with a enthusastic skip in her step.

* * *

Corrin gently set himself into the hot water, no one was in the rather large area, which was quite rare, he figured it was fine. He enjoyed being alone in the bath.

He heard foot steps against the wet stone. He figured it must be one of the guys to take a soak.

Instead he felt arms wrap around his neck.

"Guess Whoooo~" A childish voice sounded in his ear, he knew exactly who this was.

"P-Peri? What are you doing here?!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Why, I'm taking a bath silly!" She said taking off her towel and getting into the bath next to him, he turned around quickly but Peri leaned her back against him.

"At the same time as me though?" Corrin asked, holding his breath.

Peri nodded, her soft hair tickling the back of his neck. "Yep! What better time for us to bond, right?" Peri said. He could hear her smile.

They remained silent for a bit before Peri broke the silence.

"Corrin..." She asked. Corrin turned his head at the mention of his name

"You...Do love me...Right?" She asked, once again sounding more mature then she usually does.

Corrin was shocked by this question. "Of course I do Peri...Why do you ask such a dumb question?" He asked, he could hear Peri bring her legs to her chest. As they continued to sit back to back.

"You never embrace me at night...You won't do naughty things with me..." She said depressed. Corrin sighed.

"Is that why you've been doing all of those provocative things? I'm sorry I never noticed...I just had other things on my mind...Like the war...And my blood relatives..." He said.

Peri frowned, she felt selfish...

"But...I would be lying If I said that I wasn't thinking about that stuff too..." He said, Peri blushed and turned towards him, she could see the redness around his ears.

She smiled and hugged him from behind, making sure to press her exposed chest into his back. He jumped a bit and she smiled deviously and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Would you like to...Do that?" She asked, Corrin turned to look at her.

"I would love that" He said.

* * *

It was dark out, most of the army was asleep save for those that we on patrol.

She was laying down on her back, her legs closed and heavily blushing, her hands on the top of her breast.

Corrin was above her, blushing heavily as well. He was already positioned at her entrance, she was wet, she was anticipating this, she was excited for this.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Peri nodded vigrously, smiling.

He slowly put it in, she winced in pain and blood slowly dripped from her entrance. Peri looked down at where they were connected.

"Blood! Wow!" Peri reached down and put some on her finger and rubbed it on her body.

Corrin just stared at her, then smiled. This was the woman he loved, how could he hate her.

He approached her lips and kissed her.

"Are you hurting at all?" He asked, Peri nodded.

"A bit...But its fine as long as I'm connected with you" She said as she grabbed his face and kissed him again.

He started moving and she winced more in pain, but eventually her pained face turned to that of pleasure and she began to smile as he thrusted faster.

They were groping each other, kissing each other, expressing their love to each other.

Peri's moans urged him to keep going harder and faster, he wanted to hear her pleasured moans more.

"Corrin...I'm going to..." She moaned out.

"So am I Peri..." He responded, Peri nodded "Lets do it together. Please let it out inside of me"

Corrin nodded and they came together, Peri letting out one last pleasured moan, arching her back.

* * *

They were exhausted. Breathing heavily as they lay together.

Peri turned to him and laughed, cuddling up to him.

"I'm happy...I now carry your lineage inside of me"


	6. A Child

**So I bought Revelations and finished it in one day, THAT SHIT WAS AWESOME! Don't know how I can put the revelations part into my current story...But I'm sure I can figure something out, for now enjoy this bit of fluff**

* * *

Peri wasn't sure how to handle being pregnant, the consequences that came with carrying her beloved's child seemed to much to bear with at first. But she was fine with it, Mozu helped her get through it, she and Silas were the first in the army to have a child. So she had first hand experience with being pregnant.

After a couple of months her belly began to grow bigger, after which Corrin restricted her from going into battle with them. She was sad at first, but listened to him for the sake of him and their child.

Corrin and the others had come back from a skirmish. And Peri was tempted to run towards him, but Mozu told her to not run, it would tire her out quickly. Corrin approached her and embraced her, giving her a loving kiss.

His siblings would often times tease him, much to his dismay.

When they had announced that Peri and him were getting engaged Xander didn't tease him, instead Xander and him talked about Peri, he was acting like her father, and he made him swear he would make Peri happy, which he did.

Xander had even talked to Peri about her retiring from him being his retainer, Peri was unsure, and they left it at that.

They wondered what to name their child but decided to worry about that for a later time.

Corrin had walked into his house after doing his patrol to find Peri waiting for him, naked except for an apron.

"I haven't seen you like that in a while" Corrin said, Peri smiled and blushed.

"I was unsure if you would enjoy this...seeing as how bloated my tummy as become..." She said, gently rubbing it. Corrin smiled and kissed her.

"You will always be attractive to me." He said. Peri blushed and then handed him a plate of hot food.

"Dinner time!" She handed it to him then blushed. "And then maybe some snuggy-wuggy time?" She followed up with.

Corrin nodded. "Of course Peri." He said, patting her on the head as she smiled warmly.

As she approached the table to sit and eat with him, she winced and dropped her plate, it shattered as it hit the ground, she bent over in pain, Corrin quickly rushed to her side.

"Peri!? Are you okay?" He asked, Peri nodded but then cried out in pain.

"I...I think it's time" She said, a wave of sweat washed over him.

"Okay...Uh...Wait here! I'll go get Elise and Mozu!" He felt stupid for saying wait, Luckily it brought a sense of comedy to Peri as she laughed slightly.

He quickly arrived with Elise and Mozu, Elise helped ease the pain while Mozu walked her through it. Corrin held her hand and helped to reassure her.

Peri looked at Corrin and smiled, tears in her eyes. She was smiling because she was happy that she had a child. Corrin never would have thought he would have a child. But here he was, holding his wife's hand.

After much pushing, Mozu successfully got the baby. She held it up for Corrin and Peri to see.

"Its a girl...Here you go Peri..." She said, handing Peri the baby. She held it close to her chest and showed Corrin, the baby was breathing gently.

"She's beautiful...I got a name Peri..." He said, Peri tilted her head.

"Kana..." He said, Peri smiled.

"Its a beautiful name...I love it..." Peri frowned when she learned of what happened to Silas and Mozu's child.

"Do...We have to send her to Deep realm?" She asked, Corrin shook his head.

"You need to recover...So I'll be ordering a rest day for the army" Corrin said.

Peri nodded and held Kana close, it reached out and grabbed one of her twin tails.

Now Corrin had to deal with two adorable creatures

* * *

 **Sorry for the REALLY late upload, I just lost intrest in writing fanfics, but don't worry I'll try to get back into it. Sorry if this wasn't that good, I've never wrote anything dealing with pregnancy. Also if you guys want to send in request, please do so.**


	7. A Revelation

**I've noticed that this is a series of oneshots and NOT a story which is how I was treating this story, and because of that I kept racking my brain trying to find a way to make the conquest path into the revelations path, but then it struck me**

 **ITS A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS**

 **So thats my lame excuse for having no updates.**

 **Enjoy watching how Corrin's blood siblings deal with Peri.**

* * *

After the fight in the bottomless canyon, Corrin waited to tell everyone what the plan was. He figured that simply telling them jump off the bridge would be really weird and far to straight forward. He had finished wiping away his tears of happiness from seeing Xander and Ryoma shake hands and agree to a truce, it was something he had never dreamed of seeing.

It was also around that time that he met Peri.

When they first met she was covered in blood from their fight with the Nohrians.

His blood-siblings weren't sure what to think of Peri, they fought with honor. They've never seen someone who kills for fun.

She quickly warmed up to him, probably to apologize for attacking him in the ruins of Nestra.

But he was quickly proved wrong when she began to show her affection to him. Corrin wasn't sure how to take that, living alone in a fortress for most of his life he was not skilled in dealing with a womans affection, beside's Camilla's sisterly love. But that was different.

The Hoshidan's were also surprised that Peri was able to cook amazing dishes. Hinoka was the first of the Hoshdian's to talk to Peri, she taught her how to cook Hoshido foods.

They still looked at her strangely, and were careful with what they said to her, they didn't want to accidently make her hate them. But so far they all seemed to like her. Much to her joy.

Peri often hung around Corrin whenever he was patrolling or planning to attack, trying to get her feelings through to him. She was distraught as to how to win his heart.

As she was thinking she was approached by Sakura, Peri piped up and smiled at her.

"Hiya! You're Corrin's blood sister! I'm Peri!" She said smiling. Sakura was noticeably nervous.

"H-Hello...You um...Seem upset about...Something." She asked. Peri nodded and then sat down.

"Corrin won't accept my confession's." She said frowning. Sakura tilted her head. "D-Did he say no?" She asked, Peri shook her head.

"He just gets all fidgety and then says 'I'll think about' it makes me sad." She said.

Suddenly she perked up.

"I got it! I'll cover myself in blood naked!" She exclaimed smiling. Sakura grew pale.

"C-Come again? D-Did you say blood?" She asked, Peri nodded.

"Yep! I LOOOVEEE Blood! You Hoshidan's bleed a lot" She said smiling, Sakura was wondering what she had gotten herself into. She was afraid of leaving, she didn't want to hurt Peri's feelings.

"I...I don't think that's a g-good idea..." Sakura said. Peri frowned then sat down again.

"Now what do I do...I really love Corrin..." She said. Sakura thought for a moment.

"M-Maybe he isn't good with girls?" She said, Peri nodded.

"Maybe...Ah well...I'm gonna go sharpen my swords." Peri said, walking away.

* * *

Hinoka was getting used to being around Nohrians, it was hard. But whenever she ran into Corrin he had a big happy smile on his face, a face she had never seen on him. To have both of his families fighting together.

As she was practicing in the courtyard she saw one of her Nohrian allies swinging her sword with vicious force. She assumed it was a Nohrian fighting style.

She approached the Nohrian warrior, who noticed her approaching. She stabbed the sword in the ground and put her hands behind her back, putting on an innocent smile.

"Hiya! I'm Peri." She said, still smiling.

"I'm Hinoka, I am Corrin's blood sister...Your Nohrian right?" She asked. Peri nodded.

"I'm Lord Xander's retainer...Ah you said you were Corrin's sister right?" Peri asked. Hinoka nodded.

Peri blushed and looked away. "Do...You know what he likes?" She asked. Hinoka tilted her head. "I do...Why do you ask?" She said, Peri's cheeks grew a darker shade of red.

"I...Love him..." She said, holding her cheeks and smiling. Hinoka was surprised, she had never thought if Corrin had any admirers, but now that she thought about it. He probably had quite a few.

"I can probably help you out." Hinoka said. Funny, when she allied with the Nohrians she didn't expect to be helping with relationship problems.

She frowned, she had always thought the Nohrians were heartless monsters, who had no room for anything other then death and destruction, bathing in the blood of their foes. Yet here she was, talking to a Nohrian like she would her fellow Hoshidans.

Peri leaned down in front of her face, still smiling. "Are you okay? Should I give you a huggie-wuggie?" She said, Hinoka backed away waving her hands. "N-no thats fine, thank you though...So what do you want to know about Corrin?" She asked, Peri thought for a moment before she started questions.

Hinoka smiled, Nohrians weren't as bad as she thought.


	8. A Revelation II

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a guest review by the name of Temporal King, Nothing makes me happier than well thought out reviews. I do believe that is my first longest review ever received.**

 **He also put a lot of ideas in my head for this chapter! So I instantly got to work.**

* * *

 _Fwoosh!_

Takumi clicked his tongue, off by just a bit.

He sighed, Camilla's teasing was getting to him. He wondered if this was a Nohrian's way of sabotaging. He knew teaming up with Nohrians was a stupid idea.

He shook his head, he saw how happy Corrin was when Takumi agreed to team up with the Nohrians. He wouldn't want to let him down.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focus. He opened his eyes and pulled the arrow back on the brass yumi, he figured he should practice with a brass one instead of his Fujin Yumi **.** He was so focused that he didn't notice the twin-tailed Nohrian watching him with interest.

"That's a weird looking bow." She said.

"Gah!" Takumi was startled and released the arrow on accident, it sailed past the target and into the woods, he sighed and turned towards the one who spoke, the armor was obviously Nohrian.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded."I'm Peri! You must be Lord Takumi!" She said, Takumi nodded. "I am, now what do you want?" He asked.

"I wanna talk about Lord Corrin! What does he like? What are his hobbies?" She continued her questions, Takumi was annoyed, he just wanted to practice with his yumi and now here he is dealing with some annoying Nohrian.

"I really don't care, can you please leave me alone?" He said, pulling out another arrow from his quiver and readying it.

"Pllleeassseee? I really love Lord Corrin!" She said, grabbing his arm and pleading, causing him to let go of the arrow sending it flying towards the target, flying past it.

"Can you please leave! You're really annoying!" He snapped, Peri backed away tearing up.

"I...I...Waaaaaaaah!" She began to cry, her mascara running down her face as she ran back towards the fortress.

Good riddance.

Takumi went back to practicing.

* * *

As he left the woods and entered the fortress, he was approached by a furious Hinoka.

"Takumi! Did you make Peri cry?" She asked. Takumi was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Was that who was in the woods? I did, but she was being annoying." He said.

"She's fragile! Go apologize to her right now!" She demanded.

"Why are you defending her, she's a Nohrian." He said, Hinoka sighed.

"We're allied with them! Corrin would be really upset if he hears about this. Now go apologize!" She demanded again, Takumi sighed. "Fine, where is she?" He asked.

Hinoka began to walk away. "That's for you to find out" She said, Takumi called out to her but she wasn't listening.

He walked around looking for that Nohrian girl he saw in the forest. He found himself in a secluded area, sort of hidden from the rest of the fortress, he heard whimpers from around the corner. and he peeked around, sure enough the girl from before was huddled in the corner.

"Ah...Your name was...Peri, right?" He asked, the girl in question looked up, still crying, suddenly a blade was pushed against his neck and the the girl's tear-stained eyes turned to those of blood lust, for the first time in forever Takumi was...Scared, was he really going to die by a traitor?

"Are you here to make yell at me again, I'll kill you if you do! I bet your blood would look lovely..." She snapped, was this really the same girl he saw in the woods?

"I-I'm sorry...I came to apologize..." He stuttered. She didn't seem to calm down. What else could he say?

Oh, thats right.

"And I'm here to talk about Corrin with you"

Suddenly Peri perked up, her deadly aura and blood thirsty eyes disappeared and she put the sword away. She leaned in close smiling a big, bright smile.

"Really?! I have soooooooooooooooo many questions!" She said, Takumi smiled nervously

He would have to be careful around this one...

* * *

Ryoma always thought he knew the true definition of happiness, but he was proved wrong when he saw Corrin cry tears of happiness when he saw Xander and Ryoma shake hands...It truly was a sight...For all of them, right then and there they all felt guilty for fighting in the war. Like two children overcome with guilt when their mother began to cry from something they had done.

Once they had gotten back to the fortress Ryoma wanted to keep Corrin happy, so he began to talk to Xander.

Xander and him got along surprisingly well. Corrin would always eagerly ask him and Xander how they were getting along. They would always give good news, much to Corrin's delight.

As he was thinking he didn't notice he was being watched by a twin-tailed Nohrian, who asked an interesting question once he noticed her.

"Why do you wear red armor?" She asked, Rymoa opened his eyes and turned to look at the one whop spoke.

"Ah...I never really thought of it...No one's ever asked me...I'm Rymoa who are you might I asked." He responded.

"I'm Peri! And I think you should wear white armor! That way the blood of your enemies will be visible!" Peri said smiling her famous smile.

Ryoma was taken aback. "I'm sorry...Blood?" He asked. Peri nodded. "Yep! Blood! I love it! Sometimes I use intestines as a necklace! Other times I like to bathe naked in blood, its good for your skin ya know."

Ryoma was at a loss for words, he had tried his best to convince himself that Nohrians were misunderstood. But this woman was a prime example of everything they thought of Nohrians.

But of course, Hinoka and the others had told him about Peri, so he wasn't as shocked.

"Forgive me but did you need something? Or were you simply looking to chat." He asked, Peri perked up.

"I wanted to ask about Lord Corrin..."She said blushing, putting her hands behind her back and twisting her torso side to side in a embarrassed manner.

"Oh? What about?" He asked, Peri thought for a moment.

"What was he like as a child? I imagine realllllyyy cute!" She squealed, clapping her hands together and tilting her head to the side, her twin-tails following the movements of her head.

Ryoma chuckled. "He was, of course I was jealous of him. He was more of a leader then I was." He said, Peri tiled her head.

"Look around, Nohrians and Hoshidans are talking to one another..." He said, gesturing to the rest of the fortress. Peri looked, sure enough there were many people talking. Laughter could be heard, from all around.

"Only Corrin could do something like this, I don't blame you for falling in love with him...He has many good traits, and is very admirable..." Ryoma turned towards her.

"Forgive me, I went on a rant..." He apologized. Peri shook her head, her twin-tails swaying side to side.

"Not at all, in fact I think I love him a little more...Thank you Lord Ryoma" She said bowing. She skipped away.

Ryoma smiled...He would have to report this to Corrin, he would be delighted to hear that he conversed with a Nohrian.

He shook his head, no, enough labeling them as Nohrians...Instead allies...Yes that's much better...

* * *

 **Gonna take a quick hiatus, I gotta catch up with some of my school. As usual don't be afraid to send in request, I take all!**

 **Till next time!**


	9. A Confession

**I lied about Hiatus, I just can't leave you guys alone like that now can I :P**

* * *

Corrin still couldn't believe it...Both of his families now fighting side by side...It was something he always believed in...Seeing Xander and Ryoma shake hands and converse normally was amazing. He was surprised most of all that the retainers of the royal children were able to converse normally. He saw Hinata a Selena having a race, Silas and Oboro were walking hand in hand, something he never thought he would see.

As he was watching everyone from the stairs leading up to the throne in the fortress, he was approached by a twin-tailed Nohrian. He looked up and blushed, it was Peri. Probably here to confess to him again. He felt bad not being able to answer her. She was clearly a charming lady, even if she did have some...Interesting faults...

She sat down next to him smiling and leaned against his shoulder, her soft hair tickling his neck.

"W-What are you doing Peri?" He asked. She giggled.

"I'm tired...So I thought I should rest my head on my favorite shoulder." She responded. Corrin blushed an even deeper shade of red. "So whatcha doing?" She asked.

"J-Just watching everyone...I enjoy seeing Hoshdians and Nohrians working together...Both of my families...Together at last...Nothing could make me happier..." He said, Peri frowned slightly.

"Not even a loving wife?" She asked, snuggling her head deeper into the curve of his neck, causing Corrin to turn deep red, Peri laughed. "Your face is the color of blood! Is someone embarrassed?" She teased, poking his cheek. While blushing, he wondered what Peri would look like blushing. Sure she blushed when she confessed, infact she's probably blushing right now, but Corrin didn't dare turn his head to look at her.

He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice Peri had put her arms around him and was now snuggling against him, her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

"Lord Corrin..."

Corrin made a noise indicating that he was listening.

Peri moved her mouth closer to his ear. "I love you, and I won't leave until you answer meee" She whispered, causing him to gain goosebumps up and down his arm.

Corrin thought for a moment. What about Peri did he like?

Well that was hard to answer, he clearly like all of her. But he didn't know if he deserved her, she came from a royal family, she was clearly in love with him. But Corrin didn't know if he could make her happy. He didn't know how to. But gods knew that he wanted too.

He heard Peri pout.

"Why do you never answer me...Do you not love me?" She began to tear up, Corrin waved his hands frantically.

"No, no, no! Thats not it. Its just...I don't know if I can make you happy...And I've never had any experience with girls outside my own family..." He said, looking at the ground. Peri giggled.

"You don't have to worry about making me happy, being with you is enough to make me happy." She said snuggling deeper into him. Corrin scratched his cheek.

"I-Is that so...Then I think its fine if I no longer hold back" He said, turning towards Peri.

"Peri, I love you too" He said smiling, Peri blushed heavily, shocked for a second, then smiled a big bright smile, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

After a couple seconds of embracing each other, they heard clapping and cheers, they turned towards the source of it, where both of the royal families emerged from their hiding places.

"Xander, Ryoma...What are you guys doing here?" Corrin asked.

"We were watching eagerly, the whole army has been waiting for this." Hinoka said.

"Wait, that's why we're here? I thought we were just here to keep an eye on that killer!" Takumi said pointing towards Peri. Who giggled and hid her face in Corrin's neck.

"Face it Takumi, you're gonna have a new sister." Ryoma laughed chuckling.

"You too have been dancing around each other for days." Leo said.

"I'm happy Peri chose you, I couldn't imagine anyone else." Xander said, smiling that rare smile of his.

"My, another lovely sister. I cannot wait to tell you about Corrin when he was a baby." Camilia said giggling. Peri looked excited.

"Yay! Another sister!" Elise said running up and grabbing Peri's arm.

"I-I'm so happy...For both of you..." Sakura said blushing.

Corrin was happy.

Both of his families were together.

And he had a beautiful, loving wife.


	10. A Happy Family

**Anotha one**

* * *

Kana was excited. Why? Because her parents were coming to visit her. they didn't often get the chance too, since they were so busy dealing with the war. According to her parents time flew faster to them in the Deep realm. What may seem like years to her were only months, maybe even weeks to them. She thought it was sad, she believed all parents should enjoy watching their child slowly grow up. But it wasn't like they had a choice, and Kana understood that.

What she didn't understand is that the Deeprealms weren't going to be safe much longer.

Her parents were going to vist her today, so she was out eagerly gathering flowers to show her mother and father.

As she was on her knees picking flowers, she reached her hand out to grab a flower, but it was crushed mysteriously, as if by some invisible force. Suddenly, purple flames began to appear and move upward, revealing a foot, a leg, then an entire man. Kana looked up, the once invisible man stared down at her with cold eyes, Kana wasn't sure who this man was.

"U-Uh...Hi!" She exclaimed, hoping to be friendly. It stared at her, then kicked her out of the way.

"Ow! Hey! What gives!?" She yelled, but was silenced when a sword was brought before her neck, its pointed end facing towards her, Kana was afraid, was this the war Papa and mama were talking about?

The cold staring man brought the sword towards him, preparing to thrust. But before he could a sword was driven through his neck, the sword rotated, slicing his head clean off and blood sprayed everywhere. A certain twin-tailed warrior was smiling behind the headless body when it fell, blood coating her armor and face. She giggled.

"Ah, so lovely." She said, Kana smiled. "Mama!" She ran towards her but stopped when she noticed all the blood on her, Peri frowned. "Aww, whats wrong?" She asked.

"you're covered in blood Mama..." She said, Peri tilted her head, still smiling. "Whats wrong? Blood is soooo lovely." She said cheerfully, grabbing Kana and hugging her tightly, Kana decided there was no harm and hugged her back.

Kana felt another pair of arms surround them and she heard her mother giggle. She turned her head to see who it was.

"Papa!" She exclaimed happily, she turned in their embrace and hugged Corrin.

"I hate to interrupt the family reunion, but there are more of those Vallites soldiers coming our way." Leo said.

Peri and Corrin backed away from the embrace and drew swords. Peri was excited, Corrin had a blood lust in his eye she had never seen before. Peri had fallen even deeper in love with him. If that was even possible.

As they were fighting, Corrin was gravely wounded, and Peri couldn't get to him in time. Kana didn't want to watch, she wanted to help. Suddenly she began to feel a strange feeling. A voice kept ringing in her head telling her she wasn't enough, she needed more power. She lurched forward and wings sprouted from her back, her arms grew longer until everything went black.

When awoke she was in Papa's arms. Her mama sitting next to him, Corrin sighed.

"Thank gods you're alright..." He sighed, Kana had a massive headache.

"What happened? I had a dream where I turned into a dragon..." She said, Corrin chuckled.

"You did, but thats okay. I turn into a dragon too..." He said, Kana lit up, Corrin handed her a shiny blue stone.

"This is a dragon stone, it allows you to transform into a dragon at will." He said, handing it to her. She took and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Its beautiful...Ah, but what about headaches, and dreams?" She asked worried that she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Corrin shook his head. "Don't worry, as long as you have this stone you will be in complete control, and no more headaches." He said, kissing her head. Kana giggled. Does this mean I get to come with you and mama?" She asked.

Corrin thought for a moment. Then looked to Peri. Who was also thinking. She then nodded. "We can bathe together!" She said clapping her hands together gleefully. Kana seemed to like the idea, but Corrin knew that Kana and Peri's definition of bathing were vastly different.

"I don't see a problem. But listen to me Kana, the world me and Peri live in if very dangerous...I don't want you to be alone here anymore...But I also don't want you to die...Please promise me you'll stay safe with us." Corirn asked. Kana nodded then hugged her Papa. "I promise Papa" She said, Corrin smiled and hugged her back, Peri joined the hug, kissing Corrin on the cheek.

They were one big, happy family


End file.
